Akatsuki Nightmares
by Annietz12
Summary: Pluto gets caught and held by the akatsuki. soon she becomes acustomed to them, but what if the monster inside still wants revenge? rated for later chapters. DeixOc dont like dont read


**Info on my char in this chapter!**

Name: unknown (yet XD)

Nickname: Pluto

Age:18

human appearence: Is somewhat short. has silky black hair that goes down to her shoulders and is straight. She has one green eye and one red eye. the red eye is usually hidden by her bangs. she is pale and is usually wearing black apparel.

Monster appearence: small with black fluffy fur. one eye is green but the other...(youll find out soon) her other eye is also covered by bangs of fur. it has a rope around its neck that is constantly bleeding and a bitten off ear. its tail is long and usually is balancing a weapon on it (youll find out the weapon later too!)

Family:

human family - none

monster family - to later be revealed

strength level: not fully known

fun fact: her monster form can travel through shadows and can disappear and reappear at will

_Chapter 1 Imma Monster, Ha Ha Ha!_

"Look Senpai! Look what Tobi found!" The familiar childish voice called. i couldn't see anything at all. I was stuffed in a bag and drowsy like being sedated. Was I? Wait no, i have a huge headache. Something must've hit me. "Okay, what did you find Tobi?hm" A more mature voice sounded. "Tobi found one of those rare monster ninja from the village hidden in the dark!" He said triumphantly. "What seriously!hm" the more mature person said disbelievingly. "Tobi will open the bag and let them out!" The childlike one said.  
>"Are you crazy! un!" The mature one said still not fully convinced."It's okay, Tobi accidentally hit it on the head with a tree limb.!" The bag opened and he dumped me out. My eyes were drunkenly open and i was numb all over. I didn't growl or feel angry, in fact, i didn't feel anything.<br>I was luckily in my human form. "You really did it." the mature voice said. He leaned down to inspect me. My vision was blurry.  
>He was tall and blond with blue eyes that had a curious glow. "Can you speak?" he said. "Uh...I guess so." I said drunkenly.<br>The blond narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you rest a little." It was a relief to hear that as i fell straight asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up i was curled up into a small ball and the blond was still sitting with me as well as a masked man.<br>I guess that was the childish one. They were arguing. The way the masked one acted was adorable, but the blond...  
>What am i thinking! i couldn't even think like that right now. The blond looked over when he heard me sit up.<br>"You're awake!hm" He said walking over and forgetting about the masked man. "Will you talk to me?"  
>I nodded slowly leaning over backwards to quickly stretch and sitting back up again.<br>"My name is Deidara, and that's tobi " He looked at me eagerly clearly wanting me to return the favor.  
>"Call me Pluto." i said smiling. "Well pluto where are you from?hm" Deidara asked.<br>Tobi came over and sat next to me but stayed silent. "From the village hidden in the dark." I replied simply.  
>The village hidden in the dark was full of nightdaymares. It was created by the gods Cairo and Lazarus a long time ago as an alternate place for the worlds fear.  
>Sorta like Pandora's box. It was host to elite ninja who had the ability to take on different forms of Cairo and Lazarus.<br>They each had a special power and were rarely seen. Why rarely seen you ask? Simple.  
>The village is hidden in a maze of dark woodlands. It's called, The dark forest. Shadows lick the trunks of the bare looking trees.<br>The sky only shows a dusty moon and it seems eyes are always watching you. The forest is mystical and is said to send you into your worst nightmares.  
>If you fail to do one of two things, you are sent to your wonderland of fear, and are trapped forever.<br>The two ways to escape this are nearly impossible. Either find an escort from the village, or face your fears and find a way to defeat them and escape them.  
>The Akatsuki wanted to find a way into the village to earn the right under Cairo the great and Lazarus the damned to use these monsters.<br>Though not evil creatures, they aren't good either. Since they are demons they don't have to worry about which side wins.  
>They're like arms dealers. If you can survive the forest you can earn their respect. No one has ever made it. But they know the place exists because of the few rare ninja who stray from their home.<p>

Pluto yawned, "Well Tobi, you caught me so, I will grant you one wish." Tobi looked at Deidara.  
>"I want you to take me an the Akatsuki to Cairo the great and Lazarus the damned."<br>Pluto actually didn't expect this. her eyes grew round for a few moments, but it faded quickly.  
>" Alright. i will grant your wish." Pluto said. "Good job Tobi." a voice sounded.<br>I turned my head sharply to see the rest of the group approaching.  
>Deidara felt my body tense and he rested his hand on mine. For some reason, it helped.<br>" Tomorrow we will all head out." the man said. I nodded my approval of this.  
>That night i was to sleep with Deidara and Tobi.<p>

Deidara showed me to his room. He went to get ready for bed and came out soon.  
>While he was gone i shifted my clothes to something more comfy. A v cut top that stopped just before my breasts and short shorts with a jack o' lantern on them.<br>Deidara came out and stared at my curvy body for a moment before i snapped him out of the daze, "You okay Dei?"  
>"Huh! yeah! just fine!hm" he replied quickly. I smiled and whispered softly in his ear, "You shouldn't fall so quickly for monsters."<br>Deidara didn't flinch. He did blink thoughtfully though. He got into bed and Pluto curled up next to him.  
>Pluto fell asleep quickly and moved laying on Deidara's chest. It was warmer than the plain bed sheets and Deidara just smiled, welcoming the warmth.<br>Thats when Deidara learned that pluto was indeed a monster. she moved again curling back up in her original spot and shifted.  
>She softly glew and then she was a monster. Her fur was black and she was about the size of a young tiger.<br>She had a fur tuft [1] covering the right side of her face much like deidara and the eye wasn't visible behind it. She has a rope around her neck and it was stained with blood while her right ear was bitten off.  
>He gently moved the fur tuft out of the way to view her other eye and the result was shocking. It was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>(thats the end of chapter one!)<p>

i tried! lol its a mix of Naruto and my own little story too! review!

[1] Fur tuft ~ much like hair, it is a hair like piece of fur on the head of an anime animal. it is usually very visible since it is longer and fluffier that the rest of the fur.  
>I do not own naruto but the village hidden in the dark, the dark forest, Lazarus, Cairo, the monsters, and Pluto are my creations!<p>

lazarus and cairo will have there info up next chapter!  
>lol hoped ya liked it! leave a review to tell me how it was!<br>~ LilCrimsonDeejay


End file.
